The Pairing Files
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When Karma and Nagisa discover a mysterious file they decide to investigate what the octopus has been up to, and what relationships have been discovered by their odd teacher
1. Jazz dancing

"Hey Nagisa" A particular red head of Class 3E said to his best friend who was currently engaging in a staring contest with his desk. And somehow he was winning considering the desk didn't have eyes

"What?" Nagisa said being muffled.

"I found this in the octopus' office. It says important classified student information, for Koro-sensei **only"** Karma said smiling

"Huh?" Nagisa said looking up at his friend, who had what could be only be described as a Shark's grin. "Why am I going to regret this, but what's inside there?"

"Oh this is going to be good. According to the classified folder, majority of us have been dating" Karma said now gaining bigger grin.

"Really, I knew Isogai and Chiba had hooked up with Meg and Hiyami respectfully, but who else and how does Koro sensei know?" Nagisa asked

"Who cares, we can finally have some juicy details" Karma laughed "Including how the hooks up happened"

"I don't know, I mean that's private information" Nagisa said

"And the Octopus has it, come on just a peek" Karma begged

"And by peek you mean read all of them" Nagisa asked.

"Well duh" Karma said "And look who's up first: Our class' sniper pairing" Karma smirked

"I am so going to regret this" Nagisa groaned

"Y500 if it involves guns"

* * *

 **Subjects: Ryunosuke Chiba and Rinka Hayami**

 **date subject: Dancing to jazz**

Rinka was just finishing up on one of her routine for her dancing class, he hair tied up into a full pony, it was flicking back and through as she swung her hips in time with the beat, while swinging her arm from the front to the side depending on which hip was sticking out, she crouched down, popping up and reversing which arm she was using to. Ryonosuke Chiba was smiling head bopping to the beat was he watched his paramour dancing. She then switched to gyrating her hips which made his eyebrows merge with his hairline.

"Whoa" he gasped out making Hayami trip up with a small scream.

"Ow" she whined rubbing her backside "Ryu, you spooked me" she said being helped up by her fellow sniper

"Sorry Rin, I could help it, you look beautiful whenever your dancing" Chiba said

"Shut up, why did you have to say something like that?" Rinka asked.  
"Because its true. You look quite lovely when you're up there in the limelight, your wondrous smile enhances your performance" Chiba said inching closer.

"Ryu" Hayami said as their lips pressed gently against each other and Chiba's hand smoothed out Hayami's copper hair.

"Um...wow" Hayami said smiling

"Did you want to get something to eat?" Chiba asked holding her hand.

"Yeah I would like that" Hayami said. "I know a good place that has live jazz if you're into that sort of thing"  
"Yeah, do they have dancing?" Chiba asked

"Yeah, they do. I'll save one just for you if you like"

* * *

"Wow, so Hayami's dancing what attracted Chiba in the first place, who knew" Nagisa said "Oh by the way I won 500"

"Dammit, how could our snipers not do anything invloving guns" Karma said "New bet on the next file?"

"Sure who is it?" Nagisa responded

"Let's find out" Karma said opening the next folder.

* * *

 **welcome to my next major Assclass project after the Long Day duology: The Pairing files where I make up short heartwarming and funny stories about my favourite pairings of the manga. Today we looked at our sniper couple, but who is in the next file. Join us when our two snoops read the next file**


	2. batter up

"Okay Karma who's the next one if the file?" Nagisa asked as he slumped over his table as Karma pulled out file 2

"Well it seems like someone's up to bat, and scored big time"  
"Sugino? Who's he with?" Nagisa asked.

"I think I should be offended you don't know who Sugino would hook up with" Karma said handing over the file

"Huh, oh, wow he finally got the balls to ask her out." Nagisa laughed.

"Not quite, so read on my friend" Karma laughed

"Alright" Nagisa said

* * *

 **Subjects: Tomohito Sugino and Yukiko Kanzaki**

 **Date subject: Batter up.**

Kanzaki was down at the batter's practice trying to hit the balls flying at her. She was in a bad mood because her father and her got into another fight about her future, so she decided to take to the batting cages to relive it. She was not doing very well when the basket was now empty. She exited her cage and walked around collecting the balls so she could have another go

"Rough day huh?" a voice asked making Kanzaki look up to see Sugino, who was passing by

"Sugino" she said looking bashful.

"Another fight?" Sugino asked walking into her cage.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad" Kanzaki said

"So you need a hand?" Sugino asked nodding to the ball machine which she refilled.  
"Could you?" she asked shyly

"Sure" he said before he place his hands on her shoulders. "Okay square your shoulders, dominate hand on top of the other hand, which should be at the bottom of the bat. Next eve the target. And finally" Sugino advised placing his hand on her hips blushing. Kanzaki was also blushing, but she hope it wouldn't end soon, but it did.

"Like this?" she asked as she swung the bat. She hit the ball into the mesh net behind the machine signalling a home run.

"Yeah, that was nice." Sugino said smiling before the second ball is thrown at Kanzaki, who hits as well. Soon the basket was finished and none of them were around the area Kanzaki was.

"Not bad, five home runs" Sugino said "We'll work on that" he said leaving batting cage, holding the door open for Kanzaki,

"Thank you Sugino" Kanzaki said tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"So, did you want me to um...walk you home?" Sugino asked

"Sure, that would be nice. But first I wanted to thank you" Kanzaki said

"How?" Sugino asked

"This" Kanzaki said sweetly kissing Sugino. Who froze up before placing his hands on her hips again and deepening the kiss.

"kan-, no Yukiko I love you, and I will never let you go or down"

"Tomohito, I love you too, and I too will never let you down or go" Kanzaki said going in for another kiss.

* * *

"Damn, he works fast" Karma joked.

"No kidding" Nagisa said putting the Sugizaki file back and pulled out the next one. "Whoa"

"What is it?" Karma asked before seeing the file. "Are you seriously kidding me?"

* * *

 **Any takers on who's next to be filed in the Pairing files. but this was an easy one write, it was either baseball or video games and I reread chapter 2 of the manga so Baseball it is**


	3. splashing around

"When the hell did this seriously happen?" Karma asked shocked as he looked at who was in the next file.

"I know, who would have thought?" Nagisa said wide eyed before smirking

"What?" Karma said

"Want you 500 yen back?" Nagisa smirked

"Yeah, why?" Karma asked confused

"I bet there was a bit of a certain emotion going on" Nagisa smirked.

"You're on" Karma said shaking Nagisa's hand

"Here we go"

* * *

 **Subjects: Hiroto Maehara and Hinata Okano**

 **Date subject: Splashing around**

"Hello gorgeous" Maehara said looking at a group of girls as they walked past him wearing different colour bikinis, a pleased looking smirk across his mouth as he appreciated the feminine form as it was a piece of art. Meanwhile down the way from Maehara was Okano, who looked down at her cherry blossom pink swimsuit, which was a tankini with ruffles on the tank top section which she thought was cute. She sighed and threw the ball at him hard.

"That jerk!" she snarled "Why do I like him, I mean he stares that those fake bitches instead of me, maybe if I had a larger chest?" she muttered before she looked at him covered in soft drink, this made her smile as she walked gracefully to retrieve her ball, the sunlight from the pool glittering across her skin. Maehara spotted his classmate and was gobsmacked at what he saw.

'Has she always been that beautiful. If she has why didn't I see it before?" he asked himself mentally kicking his own ass. He probably did but passed it off as a moment in time. Suddenly Okano slipped fell into the water

"HINATA!" Maehara shouted jumping off his lounge chair and into the water, this gained the attention of his friend Isogai. He quickly swam over to where Okano fell in the water. He looked around quickly spotting her sinking to the bottom of the pool. Acting on instinct he quickly wrapped his arms under her chest and under her arms before kicking himself to the surface. Isogai helped Maehara get her onto dry land.

"I don't think she's breathing" Isogai said

"Stand back" Maehara said starting CPR on her by checking her air way and pumped her heart, checking to see if she was breathing again he gave her mouth to mouth before repeating what he just did. He started to give her mouth to mouth when a tongue jetted into his mouth and a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"HUH?" he asked as his words were muffled by Okano playing tonsil hockey with him. Recovering quickly he wrapped an arm around her back and hips. Not breaking the kiss he lifted her into the air and made the way back to his spot before sitting down and placing her next to him. Once they stopped kissing Maehara looked into Okano's eyes as she was now acting shy.

"Never. do. that. again" Maehara said

"Deal, just as long as you keep your eyes on me from now on alright?" Okano asked

"Sure" he smiled pulling her towards him and kicked back

"You know, I only looked at those other girls because I had to make sure I was looking at my soul mate"

"And now?" Okano said

"I can stop looking, because I found her" Maehara whispered kissing her cheek.

* * *

"What a pansy" Karma said

"He was being a romantic" Nagisa argued

"He's a playboy bastard Casanova. Like it's going to last long" Karma argued back "oh and I'll have my 500 back now"

"Double or nothing next file, besides I won, so you owe me 500!"

"You're on" Karma said pulling out file 4

* * *

 **Since you guys you so kind to give this 10+ reviews I thought I would post a second chapter for it today, but that means I might not post tomorrow, fair trade. Good now enjoy waiting to see if I post tomorrow**


	4. Moonlit mermaid

"Could have seen this one a mile away" Karma quipped

"The whole class could have, even Karasuma!" Nagisa said

"Wow, and that dude is denser than iron when it comes to the heart" Karma said

"Now for the bet" Nagisa smiled "500 she makes the first move"

"I'll take that bet" Karma said opening the file up

* * *

 **Subjects: Yuma Isogai and Megu Kataoka**

 **Date Subject: Moonlit Mermaid**

Isogai was walking around the mountain where Class-E was on when he started to smile; the thoughts of a particular event entered his head.

"About time you goofball" he smiled resting against the nearest tree where he watched the moon shine through the woods, he had to get something from class but he was stopping to take in the beauty around him. The serenity was broken by the sound of splashing

"What's that?" he asked running towards the river, what he saw when he got there took his breath away. For there in the water was his fellow representative Megu Kataoka wearing a silver and white bikini, the water on her skin illuminated by the pure moonlight made her look like she was covered in sparkling jewels.

"Beautiful" Isogai said out loud before slapping his hands over his mouth and hid behind a tree.

"WHO'S THERE!" Kataoka shouted going for her anti-sensei gun on the other side of the shore.

"Don't shoot; it's just me!" Isogai said walking out into the view of his friend.

"Isogai, don't scare me like that" Kataoka said lowering her weapon "So you forgot your notes huh?" she laughed wringing out her hair making the male in front of her gulp

"Yeah, but since I was nearby I thought I would go for a swim" Isogai said making Kataoka smiled as she slid back in.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she asked flirty. Isogai smiled and removed his shirt making Kataoka pause seeing his developing six

'Hello handsome' her mind said as Isogai entered the water quickly diving under the water. "Hey, no fair" she laughed chasing after him above the water; after five minutes she lost track of him. Looking around she felt a pair of hands on her hips and pulled back as the arms circled around her.

"Kinda bold there aren't ya?" Kataoka laughed.

"Well" Isogai said "I alwayws wanted to catch a mermaid. And now I have" he smiled

"Good because I always wanted to do this, Yuma" she kiss spinning around in his arms and tenderly kissed him. "Because I like you"

"Meg, I like you as well, and I always have" Isogai said pressing his forehead to hers. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity when suddenly

"WOOHOO, NICE WORK BRO!" a voice shouted out

"MAEHARA!" the couple said.

* * *

"Ha! Busted!" Karma laughed

"Well, he did kind of deserve it for helping Okano set up her little 'accident'" Nagisa observed

"Now, I believe I'll take back my 500" Karma said

"Yeah, yeah" Nagisa said handing back 500 yen. "Who's next?"

"Let's see. Oh this is a good one" Karma chuckled.

* * *

 **Okay so the next coupel of pairings involve the following in random order: Muramatsu, Okajima, Kimura, Suguya, Terasaka and Mimura. Wait! Who is paired up with Terasaka...like I'm going to tell you guys. So you'll just have to tune into the Pairing File Nurufufu**


	5. Running head first

"Okay so what do you make of this next one?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm not sure, but it should be an interesting read" Karma commented.

"So we betting?" Nagisa askled

"Nah, I can see where this is going" Karma replied

"Okay then" Nagisa said as he opened the file

* * *

 **Subjects: Justice Kimura and Toka Yada**

 **Date Subject: Running head first**

Kimura was out doing his evening run around the park, one he always enjoyed doing, with his MP3 player blasting out Rock music, as he pounded the pavement looking straight ahead, only for hsi attention to be diverted to a young woman jogging the other directions, she was wearing a blue sports bra, black short shorts and a jacket the same colour as her top. She sure did attracted Kimura's attention as he turned aroudn a split second before crashing into a tree and landed on the grass. He would go on later to say instead of stars or tweeting bird he saw multiple laughing Koro-senseis.

"That's weird" he said blacking out.

'h-y, hey Kim-a, Hey KIMURA!" a voice called out to him

"Er, what's going on?" Kimura asked as he saw the young woman from before "Yada?" he asked wincing

"Yep, you should have been looking ahead instead of at my behind"

"I wasn't"  
"Keep telling yourself that Justice" Yada laughed helping the runner up

"Nice outfit"

"Thanks, Bitch-sensei said I should get an outfit for jogging and I picked up this little number," she said spinning around "What do you think"

"It's cute" Kimura said blushing

"Thanks, well since we're out like this, want to join me in running" Yada said

"Sure" Kimura said as the pair took off together. They did a couple of laps around the park before stopping where Kimura crashed and burned, starting to stretch down.

"Hey Kimura can you help me here please" Yada said sitting on the ground with her legs out in a v.

"Do what?" Kimura asked

"Jus press on my lower back as I walk my hands out okay?" Yada asked.

"Sure thing" Kimura said as Yada walked her hands out making her body lower. However Kimura didn't want to go much further because he would have his hands on her backside. He audible gulped.

"Go on, I won't bite" Yada purred

"um...okay" Kimura said as he slid his hands down until Yada's chest was touching the floor,

"And up" she smiled as Kimura slid his hands back up onto her shoulders, which he squeezed a little before rubbing them.

"Oh that's good" Yada said collapsing onto him, only to be helped up by him five minutes later.

"Come on I'll walk you home" he said as she slipped her hand into his. Before she quickly place a kiss on his cheek. She smiled before the pair continued walking

* * *

"That was weak, a peak on the cheek?" Karma asked

"OH lighten up, but I was expecting something more from Toka though, I mean she the bitch's prized pupil." Nagisa commented.

"Next file?" Karma asked

"Sure, why not" Nagisa said  
"This next file should be quite interesting" Karma chortled

* * *

 **Wow who saw that coming, anyway I gave Toka an outfit based off of a movie scene, can you guess the scene? If not answers will be on the epilogue A/N**


	6. art canvas

"So who are we looking at this time?" Nagisa asked taking a bite of an apple he had.

"No idea, let's check it out" Karma said "Wait there's a photo attached to this one" he frowned.

"Letr me see it" Nagisa said looking at the photo, "that art style seems familiar"

"We all wore it for awhile" Karma smiled.

"Are you kidding me, those two!" Nagisa exclaimed

"I know" Karma snicker.

* * *

 **Subjects: Sosuke Sugaya and Rio Nakamura**

 **Date Subject: art canvas**

"So where do you want me?" Rio asked taking for her top and undoing the back of her bikini top she wore. Suguya was pulling out a paint splattered shirt when he looked at his canvas

"On the bed there, the one covered in sheets" Suguya said as he grabbed what he needed "Paint, brushes and airgun" he muttered putting them in the box where was carrying "Hairclip" he said grabbing the last item

"What's that for?" Nakamura asked. Suguya simply smiled before pulling Rio's hair up and placed the clip in it to keep it off her back, which he ran his hands over checking the texture of her skin, which was not surprisingly smooth. Seeing that it was ready he placed a small kiss in between her shoulder blades. "Hey!"

"Couldn't resist, you're quite beautiful" Suguya said taking a pen and outlining the design he was doing

"Thank you" Rio blushed

"No problem, why did you want me to do this anyway?"

"Call it a whim" Rio said as she felt the soft bristle of one of the paintbrush applying the first paint, it started off feeling cold and slimy, but soon she started to enjoy the feeling of the brushstrokes.

"Okay time for the next part." Suguya said grabbing the airbrush and a selection of paint "Any particular colours?"

"Surprise me" she said as the artist picked a random pain and filled the paint chamber on the airbrush with it.

"Sorry if it's a little cold" Suguya said as he started spraying the paint on to Rio's body. Soon he switched paints, Rio just hummed a small melody

"You know you're pretty good there Suguya" she said

"I know, but hold still for five more seconds" he said finishing off the design "And there, okay I'm finished now" Suguya said making Rio stand up and tie the bottom straps of her bikini top onto the belt loops of her shorts before walking over to a pair of mirror set up.

"Wow!" Rio said seeing what Suguya had painted on her back, a butterfly that took up her whole back with purple fading into pink inside the black with highlights of white to add a magical touch.

"Now that you've seen get back on the bed so I can dry it for you" Suguya instructed getting a hair dryer and plugging it in

"Okay, but first" Rio said pressing her lips to his "I think that would do for payment"

* * *

"Oh wow, I didn't know she had that" Nagisa said

"Neither did I, she must have had it long before she washed it off" Karma said

"Man am I hungry, after this next one go get some grub?"

"Why not" Karma said

* * *

 **This was one of the first ideas I got along with some later ones. So this is one of the pairings I started, because hey I don't know who is usually shipped with Nakamura, so why not the artist?**

 **Anyway until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. cooking up a storm

"Of course we had to read this file when we're hungry" Nagisa groaned

"I agree with you man, but to get lunch we have to read this file" Karma said "Wait, how are you hungry you just had an apple"

"It was a small apple" Nagisa shrugged.

"You have a small stomach" Karma deadpanned.

"Keep telling yourself that" Nagisa snickered before opening the next folder

* * *

 **Subject: Takuya Muramatsu and Sumire Hara**

 **Date Subject: Cooking up a storm**

"Hey Hara can you pass the flour?" Muramatsu said as he cracked two eggs into a metal mixing bowl.

"Sure, here you go and in return can you pass the cinnamon?" Hara asked

"Okay, here you go" Muramatsu said passing a container of cinnamon to the female cook.

"Thank you" Hara said adding a sprinkle to her mix of dry ingredients, along with a tablespoon of brown sugar.

"Hey Hara, you think you can pass me the pan on the left bench?" Murmatsu said

"Only if you can pass the cake tin on your right"

"Okay" he said as the pair passed their respective tins over, colliding in the middle

"Sorry" Hara blushed, making Muramatsu do the same.

"No problem, wow your eyes" Muramatsu said

"What about them?" Hara asked

"They sparkle" Murmatsu said

"Thank you" Hara said placing the tray in her hand on Muramatsu's bench while he did the same with the cake tin on Hara's bench.

"Sorry the both murmured before returning to their dishes. They were actually cooking for each other, but had their backs turned so they couldn't see. At the same exact time they placed their raw dishes in the ovens.

"Remember now children, safety first okay?" Koro-sensei said supervising them.

"We know sir" Hara said working on some icing for her cake.

"Well, I know you are both capable chefs, but even professionals still have accidents" the teacher said leaving them alone.

"About time he buzzed off" Muramatsu said checking his dish

"I know" Hara said "So Takuya you got any plans for tonight?"  
"Cake testing' he shrugged as he pulled out his dish: a ramen inspired baked omelette, he quickly removed it for the pain and cut it into thick slices before topping it off with a brown miso and mayonnaise sauce and grilled spring onions. "Perfect" he said. Meanwhile Hara pulled out her cake: a sweet caramel cake with a hint of cinnamon and cherries. She quickly placed on the white chocolate icing and cut it into slices, setting two off to the side.

"All done here" Hara said as Muramatsu grabbed his dish and walked out into the classroom where Bitch-sensei, Karasuma and Koro-sensei was waiting for what they cooked.

"Bon appétit" Hara said bowing and walking off with Muramatsu to the kitchen where they had a portion each of what was cooked waiting for them. Once they were done with the food Muramatsu noticed something on Hara's cheek

"You've got something on your cheek" he said

"Where?" Hara asked

"Here" he said kissing her cheek "And here" he said kissing her on the lips.

"Wow" Hara blushed.

"I know"

* * *

"Great now I'm even more hungry" Karma said

"I know, want to raid Koro-sensei's stockpile?" Nagisa commented

"Oh like you know where it is!" Karma said

"Oh yeah I do, he has five secret stockpile, I know four out of five locations" Nagisa said walking over to the back wall and removed back wall and removed it revealing a kilo of chocolate bars.

"Oh yeah" Karma snickered.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so how did you enjoy this chapter, I hope you liked it even though I feel it one of the weaker files of the set, but then again these two hardly get any screen time, so it was a bit harder to get personality down. So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Forest lighting

"Man that was good" Karma said looking up "Hey let's move back a bit"

"How come?" Nagisa asked

"I figured Ritsu would like to join us" Karma said

"She's with the girls" Nagisa said

"Oh" Karma said "Okay, so let's read on"

* * *

 **Subjects: Koki Mimura and Yuzuki Fuwa**

 **Date subject: Forest Lighting**

"Here?" Fuwa asked as she jumped onto a rock, looking out into the misty forest she and Mimura was in, he needed help with a test footage shooting so he asked Fuwa to help him with it.

"Not quite, the sun has to be in the background, luckily the mist is helping to diffuse the light, mkaing it better and more flattering for portraits, or filming"

"Huh?" Fuwa asked.

"The diffused lighting gives off a softer shadows, making the subject look better" Mimura explained

"Oh, really?" Fuwa asked

"Yep, and we're here. Now I'll set up a tent so you can change and place a starting marker out, for when we start the shoot, okay?" Mimura asked

"Yeah" Fuwa said as she got her costume, which was in a dress cover before walking over to an area where Mimura put the pop up tent. She walked in and started to get changed into the costume, while Mimura checked his equipment and lens, plus the cart he was going to use for the track shot which Yoshida and Itona helped build. Five minutes later Fuwa walked out of the tent dressed in her costume, she wore a purple top with gold embroidery, a long flowing pink and purple skirt with a sheer pink shawl over top. The outfit looked beautiful on her and in turn made her look beautiful, Mimura had to gulp down all of his nerves upon seeing the manga fan looking like a fairy tale princess.

"You okay Mimura?" Fuwa asked

"Yeah, sure now let's get started, okay you're just going to walk from this green mark" he instructed before pointing to one off in the distance "To that one, okay?" the film student asked to which Fuwa nodded.

"Lights, Camera" Mimura said starting the electric cart and put it into reverse at a walking pace before shouting "ACTION!" and with this Fuwa started walking, her bare feet hardly making a sound as she walked forward on the soft soil of the forest floor. She looked around softly as if she was searching for something, soon the wind picked up coming from behind Mimura making Fuwa's shawl flutter in the breeze with the diffused lighting shine of it and her face making her seem like some kind of ethereal beauty rather than a girl in a costume walking through the forst.

"Cut" Mimura said getting up from his cart after stopping teh camera.

"So how was I?" Fuwa asked

"Beautiful" Mimura let slip

"Th-Th-Thank you" Fuwa stuttered before a stillness in air had appeared, before the two suddenly joined lips in a passionate kiss.

"Wow" Mimura said before fainting

"Huh, my boyfriend ladies and gentleman" Fuwa said walking off to get changed

* * *

Nagisa and Karma were stunned by what they just read before bursting out laughing

"He fainted, the dude gets his first kiss and then out right faints" Karma laughed

"I Know, but it does explain why he had that lump on his head in class that day" Nagisa chuckled before pulling out the next file. "What the?"

"What is it?" Karam asked seeing the folder.

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here to say, this was one of my favourites to write and one of the first ideas I thought of. Now Fuwa's costume is based off a Disney movie character, one that not many might know. But if you do know it put your answer in a review, and if not I'll put the answer in the epilogue author notes with the costume Toka wore in her chapter. Plus we have two more chapters before we reach what I like to call the Big 3 pairings of this series. So not long now**

 **Anyway until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Library Books

"How" was all Nagisa needed to say.

"Seconded" a confused Karma said

"When?" Nagisa asked

"Agreed" Karma commented again, for seeing who this file was about greatly confused the two.

"¥700 says this still makes no sense after we read it" Nagisa said

"¥800 if it does" Karma added.

* * *

 **Subjects: Ryoma Terasaka and Kiara Hazama**

 **Date Subject: Library Books**

"Man am I bored, Yoshida and Itona are with Karasuma, Marumatsu's nowhere to been seen and Kiara is in the library. May as well see her" the brute of Class E said kicking off the tree he was leaning on to walk over to the campus library; which when he entered every student there froze and stared at him, because he was not known to step into a library, or any place on the main campus besides the gym.

"What?" he barked before everyone went back to what they were doing, he walked down to where they kept the darker shit, There amongst the bookshelves was Hazama sitting down reading a book about something called Arkham.

"Reading that dark shit again?" Terasaka said sitting down next to her.

"Lovecraft, gothic classic" Hazama said

"Whatever" Terasaka said putting his arm behind his head as Hazama laid down on hsi lap "What are you doing?"  
"Getting comfy, which this is" Hazama said

"Yeah sure, you can use my lap as a pillow" Terasaka said

"Thanks"

"That was sarcasm" Terasaka said

"But I wasn't, you know you can be kind of a nice guy" Hazama stated

"Like when?"

"Itona" Hazama replied

"Okay you got me there" Terasaka said

"And I know you beat up some of Okuda's male bullies, you also took that hit from Itona when he was under Shiro's thumb. Not to mention you help carry my books sometimes" Hazama said

"Okay, so I'm a nice guy, but that thing about Okuda better not come out" Terasaka said

"I agree, it wouldn't do well for our group of outcasts" Hazama smiled. Soon she got up and put the book she was reading back the same tiem as Terasaka got up, she tripped over her bag and collided into him making them fall to the ground. A couple of books also feel, hitting Terasaka who was on top, with his hand either side of Hazama's head.

"Um" Hazama said blushing

"Ow" was all he could said as a pair of hands grabbed his head and pulled him down. Soon he was kissing Hazama, or rather making out. Once the kiss was over both of them was now sitting

"Want to um...skip the rest of class and get something eat?" Terasaka asked

"Why?"

"Because doesn't a dude treat a girl to a meal before they kiss?" Terasaka asked pulling her up

"Why not" Hazama said walking off with her hand intertwined with his.

* * *

"Okay you owe me 800" Karma said

"How does that make any sense?" Nagisa asked

"It just does, and if I'm not mistaken you're down to your last 300 while I have 1300"

"Winner takes all next file?"

"You're on, so who's next?"

* * *

 **Okay so the other weakish one I feel, but what can you do with two background character with very little character work, well I mean Terasaka did get a spotlight episode, but that was just one episode. But hey you guys might like it**

 **SO anyway until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Woodland Life

"Should I feel sorry for her?" Nagisa asked seeing her was in the file

"Maybe, anyway this helps the final bet, winner takes all. Now I bet he does something to her" Karma smirked.

"You're on, and then we'll look at the other three after this" Nagisa said handing his friend a drink

"Thanks, now onto the file"

* * *

 **Subjects: Taiga Okajima and Hinano Kurahashi**

 **Date Subject: Woodland Life.**

Okajima had set up his camera on a tripod while he looked at the mountains in the distance, rather the one he was on when he went to class. Once he set the focus and aperture he walked back a bit using a remote to make sure he didn't shake the tripod.

"And perfect" he said pressing the button, at the same time a branch snapped over head and something crashed into him while screaming "Ow" he muttered

"Are you okay?" a sweet and loving voice said, For sitting on him looking rather cute and clueless was Kurahashi, Okajima was lost in her eyes for a second before regaining thought

"Yeah, just a bruise nothing broken" he said as the girl got off of him making her skirt fly up a bit. This made Okajima go onto perv mode before reining that side in, because he couldn't perv out on suich a sweetheart as Kurahashi, heck even Maehara the class playboy found it hard to flirt with her. "What were you doing up a tree anyway?" he asked

"I found another one of those rare Albino mountain beetles, but the branch broke before I could get at it" Kurahashi said

"Sorry about that" Okajima said checking ten shot on his camera.  
"Wow that's pretty" Kurahashi said looking at the picture

"Thanks" Okajima said "Did you want me to take your picture?" Okajima asked

"Why not?" Kurahashi said dusting herself off and adopting a cute thinking pose, which Okajima took a photo of. Next Kurahashi changed her pose to one where so was looking behind her giving an attempted flirty wink.

"Cute" Okajima said before thinking of something "Hey Hinano, I think I got something for you"

"What is it?" Kurahashi asked

"You gotta close your eyes first" Okajima said

"Just don't do anything"  
"I won't" Okajima said moving behind the girl and tied something into her hair. "There, now open your eyes please" Okajima said taking a picture of the confused Kurahashi. Who then felt her hair, feeling something soft in it.

"A ribbon?" she asked as she pulled it out to look at it, it was a reddish pink colour with a yellow outline. "It's cute, thank you Taiga" she said kissing his nose.

"Only the best, for...the girl who has on multiple occasion stolen my heart, only to give it back to me once she's out of view. I only hope this time my heart will remain hers" Okajima said

"Okajima, that's sweet...I like you too" Kurahashi said taking his hand smiling as she leant into kiss him. A feeling he enjoy a lot.

* * *

"That's bullshit" Karma said as he handed over the 1300 yen he had in his pocket, giving Nagisa ¥1600 in total.

"Thank you very much, but here have half of it back" Nagisa said being a good friend

"Thanks man" Karma said

"You need it when you get a girl...friend...huh, that can't be right"

"What isn't?" Karma asked going wide eyed at what he was seeing.

* * *

 **Awww, wasn't that sweet, this was another early idea I had with Fuwa's nature walk, but I think I overplayed the sweet nature of Kurahashi a bit, but I mean come on how could you do anything perverted to such a sweetheart, so anyway tomorrow will begin the BIG 3 pairings; which only one person has guessed correctly =D, and also a big hello to my non-English speaking readers hoper you are enjoying this in whatever language you input to Google Translator to translate it too.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Festival lights

"I'm reading it, but I'm just not seeing it!" Karma exclaimed

"This has to be a prank one he put in here as o confuse whoever snoops in here" Nagisa concluded

"And if it's not?" Karma replied

"Then all I can say is how did it happen?" Nagisa asked

"Which the file will give us" Karma answered

* * *

 **Subjects: Tadaomi Karasuma and Irina Jelavic**

 **Date Subject: Festival Lights**

It was the night of the Kunugigaoka Lunar Festival and Koro Sensei was standing besides Karasuma.

"So why did you drag me out here?" Karasuma said looking annoyed, "Plus why did I have to wear my best suit?" he asked looking down at the charcoal grey suit he was wearing with a red tie and black shirt

"Just wait my friend" Koro said looking aroudn "Ah there you are, the reason I dragged you out here" the octopus said before vanishing

"Irina?" Karasuma said seeing his fellow teaching assassin wearing a snow white kimono with her hair done up and light make up.

"I look foolish don't I?" she asked

"You look fine, so I guess I'll take you around the festival then" he said holding out his arm for his 'date' to take it

"Of course" she said being lead by the man she was in love with, neither of them noticing a certain target smirking as he stuck his head out covered in green stripes

"Step one complete, nurufufuhu" he laughed before vanishing. Down in the festival Irina was awestruck at what it was like. Karasuma softly smiled making sure to remove from his face when Irina looked at him

"Ooh, what's that?"

"What the goldfish scooping?" Karasuma asked seeing what Irina was looking at "Did you want to try?"

"Sure why not" she said as Karasuma paid for her, she took the paper scoop and gently scooped up two goldfish with it, which the vendor quickly put in a small little bag and handed to Irina.

"Thanks for playing" he said as the pair walked off. Soon they grabbed some fairy floss/cotton candy. Which Irina ate slowly walking around noticing that Maehara was only with Hinata, Isogai and Kataoka and not off chasing skirts. Kurahashi and Okajima were just standing there looking up at the sky and Toka was walking around with Kimura.

"Seems our students have been bitten by some sort of love bug" Karasuma said  
"Seems like it" Irina said looking a bit down.

"Come on I want to show you something" Karasuma said

"Oh yes it's about time!" Koro-sensei smirked before taking off. The place that Karasuma took Irina was a small clearing where the lights of the festival could be seen while the stars shone brightly. Karasuma sat down on a log and waited for Irina to do the same

"I come out here when the festival is on to just sit and think about things, and lately the thing on my mind has been you. I know in the pass I said I wasn't interested but"

"I get it, you think there is nothing I can do to seduce you, am I right?" she sadly said setting down her goldfish.

"No, it just took something inside of me to realise that it worked" he said leaning in to kiss her. Irina looked shocked as Karasuma pulled back

"Um...okay, I don't know what to say"

"Then don't" Karasuma said kissing her again, this time Irina accepted his kiss as something magical happened: fireworks exploded in the night sky making it seem that their kiss cause them.

"I love you Irina, it may have taken me awhile, but I finally realised that it is you I love" he said

"I know, I love you too" Irina said going in for a third kiss.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Koro-sensei whispered, only to be pulled away by the student couples who had spotted their teachers at the festival.

* * *

"Wow a happy ending for the bitch huh" Karma said smiling

"Yeah, she deserved it after what she's been through" Nagisa sighed

"Hey don't get all lovey dovey on me now, we've still got two files to go" Karma said as he pulled out the next one

* * *

 **WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME! I am right, heck most fanfics I read about this pairing doesn't end well, mostly with Karasuma being oblivious but not this time! Alright so that was the first of the big three pairings. But worry not I'll be writing up another pairing file for you guys. I enjoyed this series so why not, heck I wrote most of the series in a day.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. A sweet Honey Pot

"So who's next in the file?" Nagisa asked as Karam read the title before smirking "What?"

"You've been holding out on me" Karma said

"Wh-what do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"Oh nothing but this little file" Karma said

"What?" Nagisa said snatching away, looking at it and freezing "H-H-H-HOW DID HE KNOW?"

"Oh this is going to be juicy"

* * *

 **Subjects: Nagisa Shiota and Kaede Kayano**

 **Date subject: a warm honey pot.**

It was raining out while Kaede was inside looking out, the rain somehow depressed her a lot.

"Hey what's wrong" Nagisa asked walking over to Kaede and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Just depressed. I wish we were home right now, you know snug as a bug in a rug" Kaede smiled.

"You're strange Kaede" Nagisa said resting his head on top of her's.

"You know on rainy days I use hug this Winnie the pooh bear teddy I had and he would make me feel better, but unfortunately I had to throw him away just before I started middle school. I loved him a bit too much" she giggled.

"Really wow" Nagisa said as class began. the pair took their seats next to each other, with a quick squeeze of the hand they were ready for class. After class Nagisa told Kaede he had to do something before they could meet up at her place.

"okay, don't be too late okay?"

"Sure" Nagisa said as he dashed off out of the classroom making Kaede chuckle a bit before she went home as well to prepare for Nagisa's arrival. Once home she let down her hair, and changed out of her uniform into a pink blouse and black skirt with knee high socks that were a deep red colour when a knock on the door said

"Come in" she said doing up the last button on her blouse. Once she walked out into the kitchen, she saw a rain soaked Nagisa with an arm behidn his back smiling like he was the cat that ate all the canaries and got away with it.

"Hey" Nagisa said kissing her cheek

"Hey there handsome, got something for me?" she asked jokingly

"Sure do" Nagisa said pulling out a large ceramic honey pot

"Oh wow, that's interesting  
"Open it dummy" Nagisa said leaning back on the counter

"Okay" Kaede said lifting the lead to see something yellow in there. Taking the yellow thing out she saw it was a Pooh Bear toy. "Nagisa"

"What can I say?" Nagisa said "I saw this the other day and when you told me about the one you threw away, I knew I had to get it for you to replace the one you lost" he explained before being pulled into a heated kiss. Nagisa quickly removed his coat and ran his hands down Kaede's sides until they rested on her hips. The couple smiled before walking over to the lounge chair and Kaede pushed Nagisa down onto it before laying down in front of him as he pulled a blanket over them and embraced the girl in front of him, manoeuvring the pair for one last long and loving kiss. Kaede was satisfied she cuddled her Pooh bear while Nagisa cuddled her.

"Good night, my sweet kitten"

"Goodnight my handsome guardian" the pair said before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

"Oh that's so precious" Karma mocked "Nagisa can't fall asleep without his little kitten"

"Knock it off Karma" Nagisa growled

"Oh please tell me you got to at least second base"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm your best mate?"

"Uh no, I wouldn't tell you if I went to first base" Nagisa said before smiling at Karma

"Why are you smiling"

"No reason" Nagisa said waving the last file they had to read.

* * *

 **So there was the Nagikae chapter, and believe it or not I got the idea for this one from having a nostalgia trip, basically I watched a bit of the last Pooh bear movie and had to go listen to the theme song for the series I watched as a kid (Yes I watched Winnie the Pooh, Bite me haters!") and it turned into this scene,**

 **Now I'm going to say if you like this story then go check out Dr-J33's stuff. A lot of fluffy Assassination Classroom fics. Its quite good especially his MaeKano story.** **So until next time I'll catch you on the...HEY GET BACK HERE WITH THAT CHAPTER YUOU PERVERTED OCTOPUS!**


	13. Chemical attraction

"Drop the file Nagisa" Karma demaned

"Don't think so man" Nagisa laughed

"I mean it" Karma said

"Oh what are you going to do?" Nagisa asked

"Either you don't read that file or I will dress you up as a girl and lock you in a room with the perverts of Class-A!" Karma threatened

"Okay where you go...YOINK!" Nagisa said

"NAGISA I Mean it" Karma shouted

"Yeah right" Nagisa said "The bully hunter has a soft spot me thinks"

* * *

 **Subject: Karma Akabane and Manami Okuda**

 **Date subject: Chemical attraction**

"And if I add this one to the mixture, it should" Okuda said adding some chemical to the mix she had in the beaker in front of her. The colour became a hot pink colour "Perfect, now if I can add the anti-sensei material to half of the batch, then hopefully I'll have done it"  
"Done what?" Karma asked seeing his 'partner' jumping for joy away from the chemistry setup she had

"Made an aerosol that will have the same effect as that do the anti-sensei BB, but I'm only using half of the mixture" Okuda explained  
"What would the mixture do on its own?" Karma asked looking at it

"No idea, now do you have an idea for something else to use on Koro-sensei?" she asked.

"No just wanted to see what you were up to in here partner" Karma said

"Oh, um well just trying a new idea is all" Okuda said beginning to heat a test tube of bb's. Once it started to melt Okuda added it to the first half of the mixture, inadvertently moving the base mix next to the lit Bunsen burner.

"Okay, so how can I help?" Karma asked.

"Could you hold the spray bottle steady while I add the mix?" Okuda asked.

"Sure, is it getting hot in here?" Karma asked.

"I think so, I'll open a window" Okuda said as she finished pouring the mix into the spray bottle having Karma screw the applicator top on as she opened the window a bit, before shrugging off her blazer and waist coat. "that's better" She said as she walked back over to Karma, just as a whistle sounded

"What is that?" she asked seeing the second batch bubbling like mad.

"GET DOWN" Karma said throwing Okuda to the ground as an explosion happened. Somehow in the process of Okuda being tackled by Karma, her glasses flew off her face and her braids came undone showing off her eyes and cute face.

"Are you okay?" Karma asked

"Yes I'm fine, but I think we found out what the mix did" Okuda said blushing

"And that is" Karma said

"In layman's terms it was a love potion" Okuda said moving her arms to unbutton the first couple of buttons of her shirt.

"Wow really?" Karma asked

"Yeah, I guess the rose and lily oils I added somehow made it possible for the pheromones to be enhanced, hence warmed feeling, and it also made the part of my brain that deals with flirtation take over" Okuda said

"I don't care" Karma said leaning down to softly kiss her, as she threaded her hands through his hair before she dipped them under his shirt

"Karma, I love you" she whispered "and that wasn't the potion talking

"I love you too Manami" Karma whispered back "And neither was that" he smiled before going in for another kiss.

* * *

"DAMN That was seriously bold" Nagisa said

"Well, that just killed my rep" Karma groaned  
"Oh come on you just when from a bully hunting blood knight to a knight in shining armour" Nagisa smiled.

"I so hate you right now" Karma groaned out as he saw Nagisa place something on Koro-sensei's desk "And that is?"

"Oh nothing just a little payback for snooping on us" Nagisa said "Got any of that stuff left?"

"You bet I do" Karma said, his tone made Nagisa picture his horns and tail popping out.

* * *

 **Okay so I got this chapter back from the Octopus...who will be getting his tomorrow from Nagisa and Karma. But seriously these two are so cute together, but my science may be a bit off since I only did chemistry for a semester before switching to my favourite subject: Drama! Yeah so don't quote the whole love potion thing, there were probably other chemicals mixed in I can't name.**

 **So tomorrow will be the epilogue, but don't worry there will be a second file and probably a brand new story featuring Ronin, Monsters, Shrine Maidens and a stronger connection between Class-E and the 47 Ronin!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the Flipside!**


	14. epilogue

Five minutes after reading Karma's file Koro-sensei walked into the room smiling

"Hello boys, not enjoying the sunshine?" Koro asked

"Nah, just doing homework" Karma said sitting in Kaede's seat as Nagisa just nodded before Koro-sensei sat down at his desk, noticing a bag of chocolate on his desk.

"Where did these come from?" Koro asked

"Oh, I made those in home ec., for you; because you're the best teacher we ever had" Nagisa said

"Why thank you Nagisa" their teacher said dumping the whole contents of the bag into his mouth, he started to chew enjoying what could only be the richness that came from Swiss chocolate, soon he started to feel hot.

"Boy, is it a little warm in here" Koro said as his face turned red and started sweating "Nagisa, I think your chocolates were off a bit, I'm feeling hot by eating them"

"Oh that would be the Habanero Chilli Pepper oil I added into them" Nagisa smiled before Koro-sensei just finished wearing what Nagisa added to them: Habanero Chili Pepper oil.

"Why did you put that in there?"  
"Because I couldn't get my hands on any ghost peppers."

"Here teach, I have some Ice cream I just picked up" Karma said giving the container to his teacher, who just started to slam it down his gullet as well,

"Thank you Karma"

"No problem, I didn't think you enjoy Wasabi Ice Cream" Karma shrugged.

"Wasabi...Ice...Cream...AAAHHH!" the teacher screamed as he was starting to feel the heat, "QUICK PASS ME SOME MILK"

"Hey guys, Oh Koro-sensei what's wrong?" Ritsu asked as her main unit just turned on

"He ate something spicy, and needs some 'milk' to cool off" Nagisa said winking

"Oh" Ritsu said as she produced a glass milk bottle, "Here you are sir

"Thank you Ritsu" Koro said downing the whole bottle, before breathing fire.

"Oh dear, I think someone put cayenne pepper into that milk sir" Ritsu said "I'm so sorry"

"That's okay Ritsu" Koro said slumping on his desk. At that point everyone in class came in for their maths lesson, most of them were confused to see a smoking Koro-sensei with x's for eyes.

"What happened to him?" Kaede asked

"An experiment to see what happens when he eats to much spicy food" Karma said

"So he turns Ash White and smokes like he was burnt huh?" Maehara said

"Does it even need to said?" Rio asked

"GET HIM!" The class shouted attempting to stab their teacher. Only to stab his shedding skin and robe, while he was in the corner of the roof after assuming his liquid form

"Nice try kiddies, but remember I've still got tricks up my sleeves" Koro mocked them

"And we have your precious file about our relationships" Karma said waving the file around, making the girls blush and the guys glare at their teacher

"Eep" Koro-sensei said as the guys rushed out to kill the pervert while the girls stood there, only Kaede moved over to pick up the file.

"Shall we?" she asked

"May as well" Megu said as she opened the file. The girls then spent the next half an hour reading and commenting about the files while the boys attempted to kill their moronic perverted snooping teacher.

* * *

 **That had to hurt, and the octopus had it coming. So now thank you for reading and enjoying this fic, and be sure to join me when I post the second one, also big thanks to: animeandmangafangirl, SilverSapphire34523, Dr-J33, TiffBaby101, CrissNyan, Maski1 and all of the guest reviewers.**

 **Now I used two different movie based costumes for two of the characters: Toka and Fuwa and asked if you could identify them, and the answers were: Toka wore Lady Jaye's jogging outfit from G.I. Joe Retaliation and Fuwa wore Princess Tamina's dress from the Prince of Persia Sands if Time movie poster (even though she wore it in the movie, I can't remember what scene it was for)**

 **Son until the next pairing file became available I'll catch you on the flipside**


	15. 2nd edition notice

Okay so the second pairing file is up right now, even though it is just an intro, what fun and interesting situation will we read about, plus will Nagisa's mother discover the pairing file. That's right instead of in the Classroom the file reading will be at the Shiota household and joining our previous readers are Tomohito Sugino and Hiroto Maehara. So what will they find out, tune in and find out in The Pairing Files 2nd edition


End file.
